Terence Fletcher
Terence Fletcher is the main antagonist of the 2014 music drama film Whiplash. '' Fletcher is the maestro of the jazz band in the Shaffer Conservatory. He is portrayed by J.K. Simmons. Biography After being accepted into the Shaffer Conservatory, 19-year-old jazz drummer Andrew Neiman practices at night when Terence Fletcher walks into the room. While Fletcher seems unimpressed from Andrew's impromptu audition, he nonetheless accepts the student as his drum alternate. While Fletcher seems courteous to Andrew, it is clear that he knows how to manipulate emotions, as seen when he abuses and harasses serveal of the band's players. Eventually, he begins to make Andrew his target of abuse by throwing a chair at him for not following the tempo for the Hank Levy song "Whiplash". The rest of the class are silent as Fletcher slaps and mocks Andrew for being confused with the tempo. Andrew becomes obsessed with impressing Fletcher, to the point of spending all of his spare time practicing and breaking up with his girlfriend Nicole. When the main drummer misplaces his sheet music, Fletcher fires him at a local jazz competition and promotes Andrew. This promotion doesn't last for long, however, as Fletcher quickly replaces Andrew with a core drummer from his former class. Fletcher racially and psychologically abuses Andrew to earn the role as main drummer. After a week of excessively vigorous practice, Fletcher tearfully reveals to Andrew's class that a former student of his, Sean Casey, was killed in a car accident the day previously and hailed Sean as a "marvelous musician". After becoming violent with the drummers' inability to follow the tempo correctly, Fletcher decides to let Andrew perform in the upcoming concert, as Andrew auditions the best double-time-swing. After having trouble with the buses on route to the performance, Andrew rents the car but leaves his drumsticks behind. Fletcher finds out when Andrew arrives late for their rehearsal and kicks him out. While rushing back to the concert after picking up his drumsticks, Andrew's rental car is hit by a truck. Despite being bloody and breaking his left hand, Andrew decides to perform, only to repeatedly drop his drumstick mid-song due to exhaustion and his injured left hand. Fletcher tells Andrew that he is "done", causing Andrew to tackle him in front of the audience. A few weeks after Andrew is expelled from Shaffer, his father contacts a lawyer representing the parents of Sean Casey. There, the lawyer reveals that Sean hanged himself after suffering severe anxiety and depression from joining Fletcher's class. Andrew eventually testifies to the school, which gets Fletcher fired from Shaffer. Months after the incident, Fletcher is performing in a club when he spots Andrew watching the performance. Afterwards, they have a drink and Fletcher explains that he pushes his students beyond what is expected of them, hoping that one of them would become the next great jazz musician. After supposedly explaining his own actions Fletcher reveals that he is conducting at the JVC festival concert and states that his new band are playing a repertoire identical to that of his former Shaffer band. Fletcher then invites Andrew to perform as his main drummer, an offer that Andrew quickly accepts. In the festival, Andrew goes on stage when Fletcher approaches him and reveals he knew that Andrew was the student got him fired. Having trapped Andrew, Fletcher's band begins to play a song Andrew does not know and was not given the sheet music for. Andrew struggles with the song and plays the beats for "Whiplash" until the end of the performance. Andrew runs offstage humiliated and is comforted by his father before deciding to go back on stage. He interupts Fletcher's speech by playing "Caravan" from his Shaffer class and leads the other performers to join him. As the song plays, Fletcher is angered at being interrupted and for being beaten in his own game. Near the end of the song, however, Fletcher realizes that Andrew might have the drive to become one of the greats, the one thing he hoped to find in just one student his entire career. Andrew finishes an extravagant drum solo to see Fletcher nodding and weeping in approval. Personality Terence Fletcher is an unforgivingly sadistic perfectionist who will do ''anything to push students past the limits expected of them. Fletcher particularly takes interest in bullying Andrew Neiman throughout the film and is not afraid to throw ethnic and personal epiphets against him. Fletcher is also shown to be very clever and manipulative. Fletcher knew that Andrew was the student who got him fired from the conservatory and tricks him into thinking that he will give him another chance in his new band. Gallery Pictures Fletcher5.jpg|Fletcher in his office. Fletcher4.jpg|Fletcher losing his cool. Fletcher3.jpg|Fletcher conducting his band Fletcher2.jpg|Fletcher harrassing Andrew. Videos Quotes Trivia *According to iMDB, J.K. Simmons and Miles Teller filmed several takes for the slapping scene with Simmons' character only miming a slap. It is only in the final take when Simmons decided to film the scene with a real, genuine slap to Teller. *Director Damien Chazelle based Fletcher on a real-life conductor of his high school band who intimidated him. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Big Bads Category:Internet Trolling Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Child-Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Obsessed Category:Living Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Humans Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Torturer Category:Egomaniacs Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Teacher Category:Live Action Villains